Ji-Lung
Summary Ji-Lung is a substantially powerful ghost within the netherworld and formerly a hired Chinese assassin when alive, noting himself to be the strongest individual within China. As a ghost, Ji-Lung is known to offer various ghosts a loan of Tickets, but requires them to pay him back two-fold else he would kill them. If someone refuses this offer, he proceeds to kill them, and even if a ghost manages to pay him back, he kills the ghost anyways, claiming that it is necessary to kill ghosts with notably great willpower before they become stronger. His guide reaper is Cha O-Cha of the 04 Review Team, his supposed cause of death is 'slaughter', and as indicated by the three black eyes on his arm: nobody felt sadness when he died within the living world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Ji-Lung, Mac, “Loan Shark” Origin: Hellper Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ghost, former hired assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Types 1 and possibly 5; Those within the Underworld are unable to conventionally die and must be Eternally Destroyed in order to be rid of), Sword Mastery, Non-Corporeal (Ghosts do not possess a physical body), Energy Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Martial Arts, Transformation, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Resistance to Biological Manipulation and Matter Manipulation (Can resist applied effects of External Transformation from weaker individuals or those with less Dark Power or stamina) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Far stronger than the strongest of Black Reapers such as Mr. Cut and Imja, yet weaker than base Baekseo. Comparable to base Jang Gwangnam) Speed: Likely Superhuman (Comparable to most high-end Reapers and Jang Gwangnam) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Capable of surviving mid-strength attacks from Baekseo albeit with major injury) Stamina: Virtually limitless. Ghosts require no rest nor nutrition and can continuously act at a degree indicated by level of Dark Power. Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Swords Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Z1Wjs4V.png|The First Sword: Yi h56odIv.png|The Third Sword: San 5XHx68M.png|Ji-Lung using The Third Sword: San Transformation: The most basic technique in which the user is able to transform parts of their body. For a ghost, the cause of its death becomes the shape of how it will form into. Users can modify parts of their body at the expense of stamina as well as detach parts of his body, modify them, and utilize them as weapons. *'The First Sword: Yi:' A sword that Ji-Lung creates within his right arm and swings with his left. Its usage is indicated by pointing out one of his fingers. Noted to be fast but relatively weak but still capable of inflicting major injury on higher-end Reapers. *'The Second Sword: Er:' A sword similar to the first that is noted to be stronger but slower and possesses shorter range. It is created and used in the same manner as the first, and Ji-Lung often indicates its usage by pointing two fingers. The full capability of this sword is generally unknown as Ji-Lung was interrupted before he could pull it out. *'The Third Sword: San:' A sword supposedly much more powerful than the previous two and far larger in size and range. Using this sword, Ji-Lung was able to sever Baekseo's smoke Link-Verse with one slash. The Great Transformation: Also known as Full Power Transformation. A variant of transformation that uses more than 90% of the user's dark power or stamina to enable far greater extent of transformation. *'The Fifth Sword:' Presumably an attack called “Wu” and Ji-Lung’s only attack involving The Great Transformation. The full potential and effects of this ability are unknown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Size Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Sword Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Ghosts Category:Hellper Category:Male Characters Category:Assassins Category:Tier 9